Rule
Rule(s) refer to the instructions for playing a game of Duel Masters. Details The official game rules are set by Takara Tomy as well as the regulation for tournaments. Some of the local rules can be determined by the event organizer. General rules such as the steps of a turn are rarely changed, but detailed rules such as specific card interactions are changed on occasion so attention should be paid to Errata. Various Regulation can apply for tournaments, as well as the Hall of Fame. Some processes of the game are determined by the base game rules, while others are only seen to due to specific card effects. For an example of misled rules, see "Misunderstanding of Common Rules". Some cards such as Cross Gear and Psychic Creatures have annotative sentences detailing how they are used, and is treated as Reminder Text, rather than as an ability. Basic Rules *You win the game if one of your creatures attacks your opponent who controls no shields and the attack wasn't prevented. This is known as a Direct Attack. *A player with 0 cards left in his deck will be decked out and will lose the game instantly. *Cards in your deck or shields (zones that aren't public information) can't be rearranged or looked out (outside of card abilities such as Peeping). *You can however check cards in a public zone (such as either players graveyard or hyperspatial zone) at any time. *If multiple abilities would trigger at the same time, resolve them in the order they are active from the active player first. Then resolve the non-active players abilities. *While a card with a Static Ability is in the battle zone or shield zone, the Continuous Effect of a static ability applies before the resolution of a Trigger Ability. Spells are resolved in the order they are written. Creatures that have multiple trigger abilities that would trigger at the same time (such as Come Into Play or Attack Trigger) can be resolved in any order. You can use a card even if part of the effect will be arbitrary. For example, you may still cast Terror Pit when there are no creatures in the battle zone. A trigger ability that triggers at the "start of your turn" occurs after the Untap Step and before the Draw Steps of the turn. As Substitution Effects can't chain, only one can be applied to the same event. For example, when Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened and Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon battle, Perfect Madonna will be destroyed due to the ability of Rumble Lecter and the "double substitution" rule. Examples of Rules based processing *You are forced to untap all your cards in the battle zone and your mana zone at the start of your turn during your uptap step. If you carelessly missed it, you should rewind to this step. *You are forced to draw a card during your draw step. If you carelessly missed it, you should rewind to this step. *Creatures put into the battle zone will have "summoning sickness". This isn't true for evolution creatures, Linked Gods, and awakened Psychic Creatures. *Creatures that lose a battle are destroyed. *Creatures break shields when they attack a player and aren't blocked. *Creatures that have 0 power or less are destroyed. *Psychic Creatures and Draghearts that are removed from the battle zone are returned to the players hyperspatial zone. *Whenever you put a creature with a Command race into the battle zone, put a seal that has the same civilization as that Command into your graveyard. *An evolution creature that lost the top card of the stack are reconstructed. (Degenerate) *Cells, Weapons, Seals and any cards underneath creatures that are no longer appropriate to a card existing to a creature in the battle zone are put back into the hyperspatial zone or graveyard. *When a D2 Field is put into the battle zone, another D2 Field is put into the graveyard. Examples of non-Rules based processing *Multicolored cards are put into the mana zone tapped. *You can't put an exile creature that has "NAME" in its name into the battle zone. *If this card is anywhere other than the battle zone, destroy all creatures, then you lose the game. (seen on the Forbidden name category of creatures) See also: *How to Play Category:Gameplay